Forbidden
by Queen Guenevere
Summary: Ginny/Draco. this is a love that cannot be, it is forbidden. will that stop them? um, try hell no?
1. The Note

Picking up the note, she slipped silently into the corridor and made her way in slipper-shod feet through the dark downward, to the dungeons. Her dressing gown whispered softly against her almost bare skin, smooth in contrast to the lace of her nightgown. She was glad she had gotten these with her hard earned summer money. It made her feel like she had a chance. Made her feel like the sort of sex kitten Draco went for. _I am good enough for him, and even if he doesn't know it, he will want me before I'm through with him. Even though he couldn't see her, her outfit gave her the confidence to keep going. _

_He has such beautiful eyes. Ginny knew she shouldn't be thinking what she was thinking. But no matter what way she turned her thoughts they came back to where they were. Focused on __him. Draco. Was it her fault that he haunted her dreams? He was just so perfect, with his almost obscenely broad shoulders, those deep gray eyes, and blonde hair that brushed so temptingly across the skin at the back of his neck. She couldn't stand not knowing if his skin really was as smooth and soft as it looked from where she looked, or if it would feel the way she imagined to run her fingers through his hair._

She didn't like the way she was feeling about him. Like when she yet again allowed herself to walk the long way and risk being late to Potions, knowing she did so to see him, but telling herself it was really to avoid the trick step. In all honesty, this way she had to go past one of Peeves favorite spots to throw stink bombs and water balloons at students from, making it more dangerous in the long run. Or when she entered the Great Hall from the far door, so that she had to walk past the Slytherin table, and might see him, in spite of the nasty looks and snide comments. 

No matter, all she could think about was Draco. She didn't know when it all started, but by now, she was in too deep anyway. She had reached the dungeons, a place she knew of due to her obsession with Draco. She was almost ashamed of following him, but consoled herself with the thought that she hadn't done anything perverted by following him, though what she wanted to do to him…. She just wouldn't think about that until it happened. It sounded dirty, even to her. _If it happens. Shaking her head to remove all doubts about it, __it will happen, I just know it, she placed the note with his name written neatly on it near the entry to the Slytherin common room. Then, hoping the charm to keep anyone but him from finding and opening it, she slowly turned and, hugging herself to stay warm in her thin silky dressing gown, she walked back to Griffindor. _


	2. Dreaming of Her

            Draco sat straight up in bed with a start. He was having that damn dream again. With a sigh, he rolled on his side, letting the heavy blankets keeping the chill off slide to one side, exposing his bare muscular chest as he peered into the darkness to see his clocks. One read 'Obscene Hour to Be Awake' and the other read 3:45. Too late to go back to sleep, too early for him to be truly rested. _Damn dream. When is it going to stop? He hated the dream, because it felt so real. _

            In the dream, he could see her ahead of him, with her beautiful red hair flowing over her shoulders, her arms hugging herself tightly, holding a translucent dressing robe shut over what he suspected was a very risqué` nightgown, her long pale legs carrying her farther from him with every tap of her slippers against the carpeted floor. She wasn't moving fast, but when he called for her, she seemed to pause and keep moving at the same time. She got farther and farther and if he ran she just disappeared all the sooner, out of his sight, but leaving him chasing until he woke up. What he hated most about the dream was not how real it all was, but that he wanted to catch her. 

            _Why can't I just let her walk away? What is so special about her that I must catch her? He asked himself these questions every night, and his answer scared him.  He wanted to catch her, the filthy girl who was friends with mudbloods, because he wanted her. He wanted to find out how fast he could get lost in her sparkling eyes, and if her skin was really that pale and delicate up close. He, Draco, was lusting after her when he had almost complete access to almost all of the other girls in the school. _

            Shoving his blankets completely off, he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and stood up, stretching with a feline grace that was completely unparalleled. Adjusting the waistband of his boxers, he stalked over to the window seat, pulled out his journal, and began to write. _Thank god nobody knows about this journal, _he thought as he wrote out a poem for her, _my life would be over before it began._ He stared out the window, compared her to the sunrise, and waited for a new day.


	3. In the Girl's Bathroom on the Second Flo...

Thump. Thump. Thump. "Ouch," the word slipped out as a groan, "I am such an idiot," she paused, and looked around the bathroom again to make sure nobody was there, "I can't believe I really wrote that note! And delivered it!_ Signed!!_" she thumped her head against the loo wall again, making a hollow thump sound echo off the walls of the deserted bathroom. She listened to the echo for a second before a rumbling sound and sharp pain in her stomach made her suddenly aware of the fact that it was, indeed, lunch time. Then a new sound, softer than her growling stomach but growing persistently louder, a moaning sound, reached her ears. "Oh no. It's Moaning Myrtle, just what I need."

            "Who's in my loo?" the transparent and slightly shimmering girl with glasses and a permanent pout demanded when spotting Ginny leaning outside from where she was in the toilet. Then she recognized her, "Oh no. It's Ginny Weasley again, just what I need." She gave a sigh and floated over to the opposite end of the bathroom. "What do _you _want?" 

            "The answer to my problems," Ginny muttered under her breath without realizing she had said it out loud, then louder, "Nothing. I just came here to be alone, but apparently I chose the wrong place." 

            "Oooooh, you've got boy troubles. I can tell. Nobody ever comes into old, nasty Moaning Myrtle's bathroom for ordinary problems. Apparently my loo is reserved for the most awful," the ghost sniffed then, and the pout got slightly worse, then suddenly she brightened, and announced suddenly with what might have passed for cheerfulness if it weren't for the whine in her voice that remained high pitched, "maybe I could help you with your boy problem. I know what it's like to be rejected," she frowned and mumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'bloody Harry Potter', and then continued, "Besides, who would I tell?" Ginny knew then as she looked at Myrtle that she really had gone nutters, because she found herself considering telling her. 

            "You have a point…" Ginny began slowly, and watched as Myrtle leaned forward in a confiding manner, "but you can't tell anyone. It'd have to be a total secret. I would threaten to kill you if you told, but I can't, you're already…." She trailed off before saying 'dead' because she suddenly realized that Myrtle might be her only friend in this. After all, Ron would go on the war path, Harry was completely out of the question, and Hermione…. Well, Hermione was dating Ron. 

            "Yes. Dead," Myrtle giggled, "you don't have anyone else, all you have is me, and I'm dead." She spat out the last word like it was poison, and continued, "But I don't have anyone else either, so we're about even on that level." She sniffed again in a manner suggesting that she wished she did have someone else.

            By now, Ginny had made up her mind. "I'll tell you-" she began, but was interrupted by Myrtle squealing, "Oh goody! I haven't heard any good stuff since your second year!" Ginny glared, and Myrtle calmed down again.

            "As I was saying, I will tell you. It all started when I first saw him, on the Hogwarts train this year-"

"On the train! Oh, this will be fun, I can just tell!" 

"Stop interrupting me, will you?" and so, the strange friendship of Ginny and Myrtle began, in the broken down girls bathroom on the second floor, the day after Ginny wrote (and delivered! Signed!) that note to Draco. Little did she know just how much trouble that note would cause.


	4. Almost in the Corridor

"Well, well, well, what have we here," Draco drawled as he picked up the note with his name on it from were it was lying outside the Slytherin common room. Fabulous, he examined the handwriting for a minute, then, after being unable to identify it, he flipped over the envelope and tore it open, another one of those girls is after me. He pulled out the small piece of fancy parchment, and the faint sent of vanilla perfume reached his nose. He inhaled deeply; at least she has good taste. Then he began to read. This is how the letter read;  
  
Dear Draco, This letter is meant for your eyes only. Which means I've charmed it to burst into flames if anyone but you ever sets eyes on it for more than 5 seconds. I've always been rather good at charms. With that said, this letter is to let you know that the next big charm I cast outside of class is going to be on you. I want you, and I'm going to have you, regardless of your opinion on that matter. Unless you want to come to me, in which case please do so. You'll know where to find me. Love,  
  
He sniggered quietly; he could practically see this mystery girl winking after that last sentence. Then he read the name.  
  
Virginia  
  
Then he gasped. After all, how many Virginias could there be in this school? Was the saucy author of this letter really her? He breathed in the perfume again. It had to be. But that he'd know were to find her? Was she daft? He'd have to do research, or follow her, to 'know where to find' her.  
  
But, as insane as it sounded, he was willing to do research. Eager to, even. He hardened his resolve. Today, he thought, today I start following her. With that thought in mind, he shoved the letter into his robes and went to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
All day Draco had trouble concentrating on his schoolwork. He had trouble concentrating on everything except for her. Thoughts of Ginny filled his head, invaded his senses, and made it impossible for him to function properly. Especially in Herbology, where Slytherin had double classes with Griffindor.  
  
When dinner finally came, Draco couldn't wait for Ginny to get up and leave. Luckily for him, she did so early, and, unless he was mistaken, she looked directly at him before leaving, and her gaze seemed to beckon him to her in the way that a crooked finger would.  
  
He followed her into the corridor, and watched as she walked, hips swaying from side to side. She went around a corner and then a moment later stuck her head back around and winked at him.  
  
"Following me for a reason?" she said in a low, seductive voice that made it clear without a doubt that she was the author of that note.  
  
"Yes. Because I find you incredibly sexy, Virginia." He whispered as he advanced, "and it's a damn good thing you want me, because I want you more than you could possibly know." He drew near enough to touch her. She looked back at him with lusty eyes. He stepped in closer, and then-  
  
"Ginny? Where are you?"  
  
Draco frowned and muttered a curse. Ginny pulled away.  
  
"I have to go," she whispered softly, her breath swishing across the space between them and lightly dancing along his neck. "I'll catch you later," she walked around him, then looked over her shoulder at him and blew him a kiss. "Unless you catch me first." Then, she was gone. 


End file.
